


Loyalty Lover

by Animillion



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Bottom!Xeno, Ficlet, Kisses, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Mutual Interest, Oral Sex, Post Petrification, Pre America Arrival Arc, Smoking, Smut, StanXeno, TKS, TheKingdomofShipping, Top!Stan, XenoStan, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animillion/pseuds/Animillion
Summary: The polygraph machine is almost finished. It’s late evening and Dr. Xeno is feeling troubled. Stanley is right there to comfort him.
Relationships: Stanley Snyder/Xeno
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	Loyalty Lover

“Stanley~” The Doctor drawls out as he clicks his nail guards on the new metal piping of his Stone Age lie detector. It was nearly complete and the sun is starting to set. Xeno is tired from his long day of work. Honestly the fact they had such small numbers was getting to him. He can only trust so many people. One of those being his dear Stanley. Who sits near a window enjoying a death stick. 

“Yes Darling?” Stanley lets the smoke pass through his lips as he looks over to the doctor. 

Nails tip tap against the piping a few more times before he sighs and sits back on his knees. They had managed to build all of this and yet he feels compelled to wish for more more more. “Comfort me?” He requests from the man with a visage so feminine one may think him a woman. 

Stanley laughs, the smoke bellowing from his lungs and into the air. “You just want a blowjob, don’t you?”

“But it’s been so long since I’ve had the company of a woman, and you look like one so I-“

“Save it,” Stanley interrupts him as he snuffs out the cigarette on the windowsill, “you’re as fruity as a parfait at a pride parade.” 

The doctor shivers and laughs. Stanley always knew what to say to pierce right through his stories. That’s what he loves about him- that and his loyalty. Blow a whistle and Stan comes running. Funny how it turned out with them. 

“Well, you got me there, but you’re not exactly innocent yourself Stan, you enjoy it right? Being my pretty soldier sex doll?” 

Stanley moves towards him, squatting and pushing Xeno back onto the wooden floor. The doctor grins at him from his place, loving the look of playful annoyance Stanley has waiting for him. “Sex doll eh? Is that what we’re calling it?” 

Stanley, too, is unsure how this even started. But the idea has blood pumping his heart to speed. Dr.Xeno has shown him many miraculous things that the military never could. A world built from sticks, stones, and a plan with a slim chance of success. The bounty of resourcefulness. The brilliance of mankind. Yes. Brilliance. That is who Xeno is. 

“And who said I was yours?” Stanley asks this as he’s pulling down Xeno’s pants. He’s already hard- go figure. Probably thinking about downright sinful acts inside one of those brain processes of his. The one that shoved itself to the forefront once the doctor realized the agenda for the day was complete and he needed a breather. 

“You don’t want to be mine?” Xeno half sits up as he watches the other man take his cock in his hand. Letting his hand stroke it slow few times to really wake it up. 

“My loyal- ah~ -bedfellow.” Xeno’s body relaxes under the new stimulation that was being given. Stanley could say he didn’t fuck around with men pre petrification all he wanted- the man _knew_ what he was doing. And that’s evidence enough for the doctor. Maybe he’d do a test run with his polygraph machine. 

“Bedfellow? How honorable.” The man rolls his eyes as he licks at the head, catching the precum on his tongue. It’s salty, of course, and isn’t desirable in the slightest. But the inklings of lust behind those cool eyes is enough to keep him going. Seeing such a well put together guy all disheveled and panting was a joy of the stone world life. “But I prefer the term bottom bitch.” 

“Do you now—ahh, ah~” Xeno doesn’t care he’s cut off. Stanley takes him in fully before coming back up. He lets his lips push around and drag against the length. It twitches in his mouth and he laughs. Xeno was so easy to please. 

He presses his tongue to the underside of his cock, hallows his cheeks and swallows when it hits the back of his throat. The doctor above him was becoming undone. Good. It’s what they both need after all. 

If it’s not a cigarette, it’s a cock. Stanley always liked having things in his mouth. And he believes that very thought —that once _spoken_ thought— was what started the lust games between them. 

“Snyder you’re magnificent.” Xeno puts his hands in the others hair. The metal guards send shivers down his spine as they press against his scalp. It is not sharp. It is a nice sensation. Something rewarding and pleasurable as he begins to bob his head, knowing just what he wants from the doctor now. 

The doctor moans out his name again. It’s music to the man’s ears. Every word. Every thought. Everything in that brain. Unravel. Become undone. That’s what Stanley’s goal always was. 

So composed and quick witted. Knowing every compound of life. An asshole of a man really. 

But 

“Stanley- S-Sta-“ 

He loves him.

The metal clutches his head tighter than before, shoving his head further down onto his cock. Just as it twitches and leaks with it’s orgasm. Stanley leaves his head there, swallowing every drop he could while using his lips to milk him. 

When he’s sure the doc has had enough, he looks up to him, licking the mix of saliva and cum from his lips. 

Xeno is dazed, his eyes hooded with lust. Looking at Stanley like he had just created the world. Like every one of his thought processes had turned to absolute mush. As if Stanley has single handedly given him total amnesia. It drags a smile to the doctor’s lips. He leans forward and Stanley allows him a kiss. 

Xeno hums into his lips. His body still jittering in the afterglow. His metallic nails come to cup the smoker’s face. 

“But you will be mine, right Stan?” 

“Of course,” Stanley laughs and presses himself between Xeno’s legs now, opening them more as to signal they are not finished, “I’m your loyal bedfellow after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love the new enemies XD Honestly I was frustrated, saw hot art, and decided to write porn. But I hope you liked it! Since we will be seeing more of these two soon I’m hoping the pairing will grow >w< I wanna do XenSen too because scientist on scientist is hot! Thank you for reading! All love is appreciated!


End file.
